


Oh, Christmas Tree, Oh, Christmas Tree

by Tainy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, Established Relationship, Holiday Happiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainy/pseuds/Tainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is opening his mouth to speak and Derek is a hundred and ten percent sure that whatever comes out, it will not end in anything good for him. Stiles looks like Christmas came early, even if there’s only two days left and he needs to say something, anything really, just to prevent Stiles from opening that infuriatingly sinful mouth of his and embarrass Derek any further.</p><p>In which the pack is gathered to decorate the Hale house and Stiles, as usual, ends up in more trouble than he bargained for. Luckily Derek is there to help him. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Christmas Tree, Oh, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivecompulsivedisorderly on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=obsessivecompulsivedisorderly+on+tumblr).



The snow is coming down heavy outside the renovated Hale house. For once the snow seems to stick, and the ground is covered in a good two feet from that night's fall. Derek is watching the white pecks from inside the kitchen window, keeping an eye on the deserted driveway. It's only been a minute or so since he first heard the telltale grind of Stiles Jeep turning of the main road followed by Ericas's car, meaning the pack would be arriving any minute with that day's goods. Just as he is about to return his attention to renovate the living room the Jeep rounds the last turn and comes to a stop before the front porch, motor wheezing in protest at the snow covered track and roof weighted down with the bound branches of a tree. Something in Derek clenches at the prospect of that tree in his house, accompanied by the unbidden thoughts of laughter and warmth, smiling faces and good-natured teasing as the whole pack helps decorate the tree.

He smiles a little to himself as he goes for the front door, not quite managing to dispel it when he opens the door to Stiles and Scott trying to manhandle the tree down from the Jeep's roof, Allison and Lydia watching from the sidelines. There is some scuffling from the boys, Stiles letting out a frustrated noise as the ropes that bound the tree get tangled around him. Derek stops himself from saying something sarcastic at him, but refrains from stepping out to help them. The fondness in his chest seems to warm a little at the sight of him.

The tree takes some time. It's not until Boyd, having arrived after with Erica and Isaac, shoves Stiles not so gently to the side and single handedly lifts the tree down that they get anywhere. The girls gathers what Derek thinks is an unnecessary amount of shopping bags with what looks suspiciously like glitter into their arms and bring them inside. Scott and Isaac following with more bags, these smelling like cinnamon and food. Stiles is still struggling with the ropes and Derek tries vehemently to squash the ideas his mind supplies him with at the sight. Instead he finally goes down the steps, snow cold against his bare toes.

“Why doesn't it surprise me that you would get tangled up in this?” Derek's teasing earns him a glare, not mad, but not entirely playful either.

“Oh, shut it, this stuff is hard, okay?” Stiles' nose is red from the cold, Derek wants to bite it, see if he can get it redder. “'S not like I've got super-wolfy-powers to help me either.” The sarcasm is heavy, but the exaggerated pout Stiles directs at him is also somewhat distracting. Derek huffs, but reaches his arms out to help untangle Stiles. The act positions their faces really close. Stiles' mouth is open, focused eyes locked on Derek’s.

“My knight in shining armor,” He murmurs. Then, tone turning wicked “or should I say my big bad wolf?» There is something dirty in the way Stiles says it, like he takes personal pleasure in causing Derek pain, or uncomfortable boners, really. Derek fights the blush worming its way to the surface at the comment, keeping his thoughts strictly on untangling Stiles. He tries to ignore the younger boy for the most part. The rope got really messed up, okay? He needs to keep all of his focus on straightening it out, it has nothing to do with the rosy color dusting Stiles pale cheeks, or the way Derek can feel the white exhales against the stubble on his chin. Stiles mouth morphs into a smirk, heartbeat ticking up ever so slightly.

Damn.

He's blushing.

Stiles is opening his mouth to speak and Derek is a hundred and ten percent sure that whatever comes out, it will not end in anything good for him. Stiles looks like Christmas came early, even if there’s only two days left and he needs to say something, anything really, just to prevent Stiles from opening that infuriatingly sinful mouth of his and embarrass Derek any further.

“My, my Dere-” Derek needs to do this _now_.

“-k, what big-”

“You look like Rudolph the reindeer.”

The face Stiles pulls at that is both confused and offended. The nose in question scrunches up and his brows draw down in the middle. Those beautiful hazel eyes narrow at him. Derek gulps inwardly. He is starting to regret ever opening his mouth in the first place.

“Oh, yeah? Well, you, Mr. Grumpypants, have very small teeth, and I'll have you know that unless his grumpyness gets me untangled from this mess and inside he will not receive any Christmas gifts this year.” The sniff at the end would amuse Derek at another time, but his attention is on the words spoken. The smirk comes almost unbidden to his face.

“You got me a gift?” It’s really hard to keep the glee out of his voice.

“No,” Stiles blushes. “Like I would waste good time and money on someone who won’t even help me in my time of need? When I start using money on buying you things it would be a leash, or maybe one of those chew-toys for puppies.” Derek rolls his eyes. Trust Stiles to turn to dramatic blabbering when faced with something he would rather not talk about. Derek would have been able to detect the lie even without Stiles heart stuttering all over the place, but as it is, it’s a dead giveaway.

Silence settles over them for a while. The snow coming down steadily, white puffs settling in Stiles hair, longer now that he stopped skinning it. Derek keeps his hands busy, listening to the slightly fast, but steady beat of Stiles’ heart. The sound of snow falling, the laughter and talking coming from inside the house. It is oddly peaceful.

Derek is still nowhere close to getting Stiles out when the silence is broken.

“Maybe I did? Buy you a present, that is.” A pair of uncertain eyes look up at him, the way Stiles is slumped against the car making Derek only that much taller than him. Derek’s hands absentmindedly keeps on untangling Stiles from the car, though his mind is on the red adorning Stiles cheek. Red splotches high on his cheekbones, brown eyes cast of to the side, as if Stiles is to embarrassed to look at him. That warm feeling is back in his chest and Derek really does not know what to do with it. He blames the uncertainty and nervousness and the instinctive reaction to retract to something familiar on what comes out of his mouth.

“Maybe I already got what I want for Christmas.” He leans in close to Stiles, breath ghosting over his air. He feels the shudder through Stiles’ body, hears the breath hitching in his throat.

“Maybe you should get me out of this mess.” Is the breathy reply

“Mmh,” Derek hums. “or maybe I should let you stay out here.”

“You wouldn’t.” There is the tiniest bit of doubt in Stiles voice, and that alone makes Derek green wider, mind made up.

“Oh, I _would_. In fact-“ He says, letting go of the ropes and taking a step back. Stiles gapes at him. “-I think I’m going to go inside and get myself a nice hot cup of chocolate, and then I’m going to help the others decorate the tree.”

“He-hey! Hey! Don’t go!” Derek keeps walking.

“Seriously, Derek? You can’t just leave me here! I’ll freeze to death! Like seriously, dude. If you leave me I’ll freeze to a gigantic icicle and then who’ll put that stupidly fond look on your face?” Stiles breath is getting wheezy, the sounds of him trashing against the ropes accommodating Derek up the steps of the house.

“ _No fair_ , dude!” A second of silence and then “Scott! Scott, buddy! Come help a brother out, would you?” Derek hears Scott laugh from the kitchen where he and Allison are making hot chocolate. “Erica? Boyd? Isaac?”

“You gonna let him stay out there?” Issac sounds mostly amused, the grin on his face belying any concern he might have felt at Stiles’ predicament. Derek shrugs.

“I’ll go get him eventually.” The tree is taking up a good space of the living room, garlands of glitter and light already placed amidst the branches. The rest of the space is littered with bags and other stuff, Erica and Lydia busy unpacking things and placing them strategically around the room. Derek takes the box of angles Boyd is offering and Derek scoffs internally at the small decorations. He lets the comfortable mood in the room settle over him and fixes an angle on a branch high up. He never would have thought he would get to do this again, especially not in this house. The wolf his rumbling in his chest, content. Outside, Stiles is calling for them, profanity and curses falling from his mouth as often as their names.

 

Derek goes out again to untangle Stiles the rest of the way, but only after the younger boy had stewed outside for a good fifteen minutes. The others seemed content to decorate the tree along with the living room, sending Derek amused look, but otherwise letting the matter be. After they joined the others Stiles went into a speech that lasted for the better part of an hour, lecturing Derek and the others about irresponsible choices and frostbite. He kept it up until Derek, grumbling and glowering, dragged in by the front of his tee to silence him. The astonished look on Stiles face lasted for a second before a dopey smile took its place, staying there way longer than Derek felt was necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for obsessivecompulsivedisorderly over on tumblr. I think I failed the sarcasm, but even so I hope you like it! Lots of holiday happiness!


End file.
